


Hot Rod Lovin

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack Fic, Fish Puns, Other, why did I do this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:22:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Noctis spends some time alone with his favourite rod.Noctis x Fishing Rod. PWP. Crackfic





	Hot Rod Lovin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Super_Jinx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Jinx/gifts).



> Thanks Jinx for the idea for this and thanks Elloquench for contributing your amazing fishing puns. 
> 
> Enjoy this absolute crackfic.

Noctis ran his hand along the length of his sex rod, feeling the weight of it in his palm, the way it was thicker at the base and thinner at the top, the way he could feel it thrumming with tension as he held it in a tight grip. He was mesmerised by the texture of the reel against his skin, the way that the line left marks along his palm. He knew this was wrong and that they weren’t supposed to be used for this purpose but this one was special; it had been his companion for years and it knew him in the most intimate of ways. 

Noctis knew it was bad not to use lube but he just had to have the thick, juicy meat handle of the rod inside him right now; the twitching feeling in his tight asshole was getting to be too much he was just so desperate to have his favourite toy inside of him. 

The rod handle was long far too long for him to shove the entire thing up his brown hershey hole but every time he did this he seemed to be able to get it further and further in. 

Noctis let out a loud “Yee” as he felt the spiky tip of his sex rod enter his dry ass up to the first tiny ring that held the line in place at the top. It was always a struggle to fit that first ring inside his man cooter but with a fairly insistent push he managed to get the first few inches of the thick meaty rod inside his love hole. 

This was always the most difficult part because even though his mind was ready his body was not but Noctis had a plan.

“Don’t be Koi now my love” he said as he wrapped his fingers around the girthy reel of his love rod and started winding it; feeling the burn as the sharp line moved inside of him and sliced up his love hole. The blood only making more of it slide in until he felt absolutely full. 

“Let minnow when you’re ready for me to start fucking you, my sexy love rod” the use of fishing puns just made Noctis’ dick throb in excitement. He felt like he was almost ready to blow but he wasn’t ready yet. 

Noctis let out a deliberate shriek as he started wrapping fishing line around his cock in a make shift cock ring. Shit that felt ink-credible; with a fishing rod half way up his ass and line digging so tightly into his cock he was just about ready to begin.

Noctis grasped hard onto the ribbed handle; squeezing the soft sponge in his hand as he began to move the rod in and out of his tight man pussy, feeling the rings of the rod and the line brushing against his prostate and cutting up his insides in the most delicious way. 

Noctis was having so much fin with his favourite rod as he scales to a higher plane of existence, engulfed in an ocean of gilty pleasure.  
“Come on Noct” he chastised himself. “You cod do better than this.” As he started fucking himself harder and harder with his now wet rod. 

He couldn’t wait until he was King, until he could make it so that he could ofishially marry the rod love of his life because there was no way any man or woman, not even his beloved Tunafreya could satisfy him the way that his rod does when it’s shoved inside his brown man pussy. 

Noctis couldn’t contain himself now, not even the line wrapped tight around his swordfish of a dick could stave off his impending krill explosion he began to hammer the head of the rod against his prostate like the way a shark would rail an underwater cage.

Noctis began to unwind the twine around his cock as he prepared for the impending semen tsunami that was about to explode out of his whale spout. 

He feels himself crest and crash around as he scales to new heights, engulfed in an ocean of pleasure. It’s an endless current, a sea of sensation, a god damn tidal wave as plankton shoots out of his dick and his royal love hole clenches like sponge around his beloved rod. 

Noctis was addicted, hooked even with the way his sexy rod made him feel. Everytime he shoved that hot rod up his love hole it just got better and better. He was excited for next time, he was thinking that he might experiment with some fish hooks but for now.

This time it had dolphinately been the most unforgettable fuck of his life


End file.
